1. Field
The present disclosure relates to methods and apparatuses for processing a sound signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of information and communications technology, technology for processing a sound signal is being improved. In particular, a wearable device and always-on sensing technology are attracting attention in connection with a method of processing a sound signal.
In particular, in connection with a method of processing a voice signal, the always-on sensing technology is generally necessary to perform an operation of a device through a voice command. Also, in connection with an operation of a wearable device, it is generally necessary to perform the operation through a voice command.
However, a low-power driving method is generally necessary to implement the always-on sensing technology in combination with a wearable device.